Digimon Adventure: Urban Legends Anthology
by anonymous2521
Summary: A series of Urban Legends told with the Digi-Gang as the main characters. Hope you enjoy it. I don't own Digimon.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you're going to be alright staying alone tonight?" Taichi asked his younger sister, worry plastered all over his face.

Earlier on in the afternoon, he received a call from his best friend Yamato, calling to remind of the sleepover the guys were having tonight at Jyou's place. They were going to have a movie marathon night. Everything was already planned out and prepared.

The only problem was with Hikari. She has never spent a night alone in their house before. That is until today. Their parents were overseas for the week, and with Taichi gone the whole night, he wasn't really too sure about leaving his sister alone at home.

The younger Yagami sibling however gave a slight chuckle in response, pushing him towards the door.

"Yes I will. Don't worry about me Oni-chan" Hikari replied. "And besides, I'm not home alone tonight. Meeko's got my back."

She points to the Yagami's family cat Meeko, who lets out a lazy purr as it stretch its entire body, heading towards her pet bowl to sip some milk.

"She will claw whoever the freak dares break into our house. So don't worry about me and just enjoy your time with the guys."

"Oh puh-lease." Taichi snorted. "Meeko? Clawing the shit out of someone? Sorry, but as much as I love her and as cute & adorable I find her to be, I find it a hard to believe that our cat can even do anything to hurt a fly. For goodness sake, she pissed herself whenever a roach is in the house."

Hikari gasped as she bent down to cover Meeko's fluffy ears. "Oni-chan! Shsss, she can hear you!"

Taichi laughed at how adorable his sister was acting. It had lightened his edgy-ness. Feeling a little more assured, he slipped on his shoes, ruffled Hikari and Meeko's head before heading out.

"If anything crops up in the middle of the night, just phone me alright? I'll be up the whole night anyways. And remember to lock the door." Taichi instructed.

Hikari nodded as she flashed her brother a smile. "You have a fun night with the guys. And tell Takeru I said hi."

"Why ask me to tell him when you call him every night?" Taichi teased, causing hikari to blush.

"G-Goodbye!" She said embarrassingly, shoving Taichi further out into the corridor

Heading back to her cat, she starts to pet her gently and affectionately.

"Looks like is just going to be you and me tonight, Meeko" Hikari smiled.

* * *

Hikari stifled a yawn as she stretched both her arms upwards into the air. She glanced over to the kitchen table where the clock rested.

The time was now 10.00pm

Yawning once more, Hikari reach for the remote control and switched off the television. She lifts herself up from the couch, heading towards the toilet to wash up, ready to call it a night. Meeko, who was lying beside her on the couch leaped off and made its way towards Taichi and Hikari's room.

Moments later, Hikari found herself lying on her bed, with her arm stretched out and nearly touching the surface of the floor. Her trusty cat companion, who was lying beneath the Yagami sibling's Double Decker bed licked Hikari's outstretched arm, a feat that has been going on every night before she went to bed since the family adopted her.

"Good girl." Hikari smiled, gradually falling into a wonderful sleep.

* * *

 _'Drip, Drip, Drip.'_

Hikari found herself waking from her slumber, having been awoken to the sounds of water droplets. Letting out a lazy yawn, she sat up right rubbing her eyes as she shifted them towards her door. She listened intently once more to the sound.

 _'Drip, Drip, Drip.'_

Scratching the back of her head, the fair skinned girl pushed her blankets aside as she headed out her room. The hallway was dark and empty, nothing unusual or out of the norm, she thought to herself, except for the dripping sound.

 _Where_ _was it coming from?_

Hikari headed towards the kitchen, checking the basins. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the lid of the tap was slightly tilted to the top, causing small fractions of water droplets to drip.

 _Strange._

Did she not close the tap properly? Dismissing it as her own careless mistake, the girl proceeds to right the minor problem. However, even after closing the tap, she could still hear the sounds of dripping.

 _Darn it_

She was too tired to be bothered about it.

Hikari dragged her feet back to her room, falling face first to her bed upon reaching it. She adjusted herself, tucking the blanket over her as she made a glance over to the clock just hanging beside her door.

01.19am

"Thank goodness it's summer break." Hikari muttered under her breath thankfully, briefly shivering at the thought of having to wake up at 5am for school.

She felt Meeko shifting herself beneath her bed. Managing a smile once more, she placed her hand just slightly out the frame of the bed to allow her cat to lick it. When she did, she smiled.

"Good night Meeko."

* * *

Hikari found herself jolting awake from her sleep once more, this time due to a loud ringing sounding off from her phone. The young lady clumsily planted her feet on the floor; she walked up to her study table, placed her hands on it and started feeling for her phone.

"H-hello" she started.

"Hikari!"

Hikari squirmed her eyes, her facial expression turning sour as her brother's voice boomed over the line. The young lady took a quick look at the clock once more.

03.35am

Groaning into the phone, the young lady started.

"Oni-chan! It's freaking 3 plus in the morning. Why are you calling at such an ungodly hour?"

She heard Taichi grasp on the line.

"Wow, can't I call my little baby sister to check on her?" Taichi spoke, feigning a hurt expression in his voice.

Hikari rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a baby-"

' _Drip, Drip, Drip.'_

Hikari pause mid sentence. She scrounged her eyes as she adjusted her ears to the dripping sound. It was getting much audible to the ears.

Just where the heck was the dripping sound coming from? She wondered.

With her phone still in her hand, Hikari made her way out her room for another time.

She deduced that it was probably coming from the water piping in her house. She inspected every piping thoroughly, finding no faults in them. The girl scratched the back of her head. Her face peeved for an expression, having no idea of what to do.

"Hikari!"

Hikari snap back to reality, she had been in such a daze that she forgotten that she was talking to her brother.

"H-Hi!" She replied, her voice tainted with a little bit of annoyance, something that didn't go unnoticed by the older sibling.

"Hey, are you alright?" Taichi asked, his voice gentle this time, laced with concern.

Hikari sighed.

"It's nothing Oni-chan" she replied. "It's just that something is leaking in our house. And I can't seem to find the source of what's making the dripping sounds."

"Have you checked the kitchen sink?" he asked.

"I have. It's not it. Don't worry Oni-chan, if it persists, I'll call the plumber first thing in the morning" Hikari replied, yawning once more. "Anyways Oni-chan, I'm heading back to bed. Well whatever that is left of it."

"Alright, remember to lock the door to our room once you're in alright? You know for safety purposes."

"Yea okay." She said, wishing her brother goodnight before ending the call. Hikari closed her door shut, locking it before diving into her bed once more, letting Meeko licked her hand. She fell asleep easily.

It wasn't long before she was awoken again to the damn sound at 4.28am. It was much, MUCH audible now.

"OH I HAD IT!" the girl said, fuming mad. She decided that she had to plug her ears with ear plugs.

She headed to the bathroom to collect her ear plugs (why her parents ever placed it there was still a mystery to her.), she reached for the ear plugs that rested on the compartment of space behind her mirror wall. As she was doing that, she finally realized something.

' _Drip, Drip, Drip.'_

The dripping sound was coming from the bath tub! The curtains were draped across it.

"So there's where the darn sound is coming from." She thought to herself.

Hikari made her way towards the bathtub; she grabbed onto the shower curtains and with one mighty pull, swatted it aside.

At that very moment, she wished she hadn't done so.

Fear began to creep into her heart.

 _Fear, Disgust, Horror._ _This were the mixture of_ _feelings going through her entire being._

Hikari felt her stomach churned upside down, her body about to galgutate her dinner from earlier.

 _The thing that has been bugging her along the whole night._

 _The thing that was causing the dripping sounds._

 _The foul smell that suddenly started becoming so apparent started making its way through Hikari's nose._

It was none other than her pet cat, Meeko.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

Her pet cat has been murdered and skinned, hooked onto the ceiling of the bathroom.

Then another sudden ghastly realization hit her.

If Meeko had been dead this entire time then,

 _Who has been licking her hand the whole time?_

As she soon as she thought that, she heard the door to her room clicked. What came shortly after that caused Hikari's blood to turn cold as ice.

A demonic like chuckle began to resonate.

Thinking fast, she immediately raced to the bathroom room door, slamming it shut and locking it, but not before she saw a pair of evil eyes grinning at her.

"NO! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEONE'S TRYING TO KILL ME" Hikari began to scream at the top of her lungs, hoping that her neighbors would wake. Neighboring apartments began to light up one after another.

BANG!

 _The killer was trying to break in!_

"AHHHHHH!" she jumped backwards, extremely frightened. Her body began to shiver in cold sweat out of fear. Her heart rate palpitated, her chest compressing. She felt her heartbeat in her throat.

 _Was she going to die?_

It was moments like this she wished her partner digimon, Tailmon was there to protect her.

It wasn't long till she heard something that sounded a lot like someone barging into her house, and a loud thud on the floor. Her eyes begin to widen.

 _Was there more than 1 intruder?_

Beads of sweat started forming on the poor girl's head as she back away further from the door. She began listening intently to the sounds. Something was shuffling against the floor. What was happening?

"HIKARI!"

 _That voice!_

"O-ONI-CHAN!"

* * *

"You are one darn lucky kid you know that?" the police officer spoke as Takeru draped a towel over hikari, holding her closely in his arms.

Earlier on during the most frightening night Hikari has ever experienced in her entire life, her brother had came back along with Yamato and Takeru to check up on her. While she was still trying to decipher everything that had occurred, she was thankful that they made it in time to save her from the mad man.

Turns out that the dripping sounds were due to Meeko being killed and hung salvage-ly in the bathroom, the thing that was licking Hikari's hand the whole time was none other than the killer, who was toying with her until he felt like killing her.

Taichi had decided to come back along with Yamato and Takeru for her to make sure she was alright after hearing from Koushirou the news that was on the previous day. Apparently the intruder was a psychotic mental patient who had escape from the mental institution. Viewers were advised that should they ever come across him or spot him, to call the police immediately.

"T-Thanks officer." She said as she grab the water bottle that was offered to her.

"Sorry about Meeko Hikari-Chan." Takeru said after the police officer left them, planting a sweet kiss on the poor girl's head. She nuzzled in his arms.

"Me too." She said tearily.

"Hey, what's more important is that you are safe." Yamato spoke, trying to affirm her. Taichi nodded in response.

"That's right. It's a tragedy that Meeko had to die. But I'm just glad I came back in time to save you."

Hikari only nodded.

From that day onwards, Hikari told herself she was never allowed to be left alone in the house ever again.

* * *

 **So this is based on the urban legend "Humans can lick too". There are many variations to this one. But nonetheless, the plot stays the same. In some versions the owners are killed. But I couldn't kill off Hikari right? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jyou Kido has been dying of boredom ever since summer break started 2 weeks ago. Casually seating on his study chair with his arms to the back of his nape and his feet planted on his desk, the lengthy teen let out a huff.

"Man.." He muttered. "The boredom is really killing me."

While he didn't look like someone who had a life other than indulging on studying and projects, Jyou really enjoys hanging out and exploring places around the many different districts in Japan. If one were to ask about whether he would enjoy these kind of venturing out before his digital world days, then he would have fit into the stereotypes of nerds and bookworms who preferred the quiet comfort and solitary that a home provided. But since then he's been feeling more adventurous.

While he could have asked Taichi and the gang to chill out, their schedules were mostly packed with other things and seeing that he didn't had much friend other than them, he had no one else to go out with. The only time that he did hang out with the gang during this summer break was a week before and even so it didn't involve getting out of the house. (Sleepover/movie marathon.)

Speaking of which, it reminded Jyou about what happened to Hikari that very night.

Jyou sighed. While the girl was lucky enough to have Taichi and the others come in the nick of time to save her, she was pretty scarred by the events of that night and was really upset at the lost of her beloved pet cat Meeko.

"I hope she's doing better." He softly mutters under his breath.

Ah, who was he kidding? With Taichi with her at home taking care of her and Takeru constantly making trips over to their house to make sure she was okay and comforted, he was pretty sure she will do just fine and pull through.

Jyou's train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted when his cell phone started ringing. Clearing his throat, he flip open his phone before clicking on the answer button.

"Hi." He spoke.

"Hi Jyou." A voice spoke, and Jyou's face immediately lid up upon recognizing the voice. It was an uncle he knew.

This said uncle, known as Kenzaki, owned a stationary shop, one that Jyou frequent often in the past. He had since become friends with the friendly owner and has even been to his home on several occasions, meeting the guy's wife and 2 adorable kids.

"Hi Kenzaki-San! To what do I have the pleasure of having this call?" Jyou replied courteously.

He heard Kenzaki chuckling.

"Come on kiddo, still so formal after all these years?"

"Well, it's a given." Jyou answered. "You're my elder, it's only right that I speak to you with respect."

Kenzaki chuckled once more.

"Anyways Jyou, I'm calling to ask a favor of you. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Please, not at all." Jyou assured. "What do you need of me?"

"Well, would you mind coming to my house this evening around 7pm? I need help with my 2 kids." Kenzaki asked. "You see, the wife and I are celebrating our 10th anniversary tonight. And we haven't been able to find a babysitter to help take care of our kids."

"Say no more Kenzaki-san." Jyou replied immediately. "I'll come over tonight then. I have nothing to do these days. Summer break has been a little boring for me. So I'm looking forward to get out of house and have something to do."

"Oh thank you so much Jyou! Sorry for imposing on you short notice."

"It's alright." Jyou smiled. "See you soon."

* * *

Jyou walked up the little flight of stairs, stopping awhile later when he was at the front door.

He adjusted his bearings before pressing on the doorbell to the big mansion. A little while later, a silhouette formed from beyond the glass marble door.

"Jyou!" Kenzaki said rather warm heartedly, embracing Jyou in a hug which he returned.

"Hi Kenzaki-san! It's been awhile!" Jyou said elatedly as he noticed the older man dressed in what appears to be appropriate for a classy dinner.

"You're looking good Kenzaki-san." He complimented him.

"Oh please." Kenzaki laughed as he stepped aside to allow Jyou into his house. The older man glanced at his golden Rolex watch, a slight frown formed on the wrinkles of the man as he realized the time that Jyou had arrived.

"Hey kiddo." He started. "I told you to be here at 7pm. Not 6.45pm."

Jyou let out a little laugh before replying him. "Yeah, well I thought I came by earlier so that you could spend more time alone with your wife."

The man in turn could only shake his head as he smiled at Jyou.

"Always such a thoughtful chap eh?" He said.

"Honey, are you ready to leave?" A female voice came booming in from the back. Soon another

Figure appeared beside Kenzaki, with the said Figure being the middle aged man's wife. She was looking rather ravishing for her age.

Jyou smiled politely once more, giving a slight bow.

"Good evening Sakura-san." Jyou greeted.

"And good evening to you too Jyou." Sakura greeted back "We're really thankful to have you watch the 2 monkeys on such short notice."

"It's really no big deal at all."

Sakura smiled before turning her attention back to her husband, tugging on his sleeves and adjusting his tie before the couple started making their way out of the house, but not before thanking him again.

"The kids had their dinner already, so all you need to do is just make sure that they get to bed by 9.30pm. If you need anything, just give old Kenzaki-san a call alright?" Kenzaki said.

"Will do Kenzaki-san." Jyou assured him as he adjusted his spectacles.

With that, Jyou ushered the duo out and closed the door shut, waving them goodbye.

It was only a matter of time till he heard shrills of joy and meekness sounding throughout the hallway.

"Jyou Oni-chan is here!"

Jyou found his hands preoccupied with 2 little bundles of joy (or as he liked to call them). Laughing, he carries both twins into his hands.

"Hi Kenji, Hi Kushino." the crest bearer of reliability replied. The twins were both 6 and were rather obedient for their age due to their parent's upbringing.

Letting them down, he allowed them to drag him into the living room, where the TV was neatly placed in the middle of the room. Jyou spend the next hour or so watching various kinds of kid's channel, namely a few more well known ones like cartoon's network or Nickelodeon.

While the kids did enjoy their time watching their shows, Jyou gradually found himself drowning into boredom, some of those cartoons did bring back a sense of nostalgia but boy was he way past the age to be engross by it. It was only a matter of time before he whipped out his phone and started using it, the kids having been so engrossed in their cartoon shows to notice him tuning out to do his own stuff.

It wasn't long till both kids started to yawn. Jyou caught notice of it and looked down towards his watch.

 _09.25pm._

It was nearing bed time for the kiddos.

"Alright kids, I think we better get ready for bed." He said. "You 2 must be tired from all the cartoons."

"Can you carry us up to our bed Jyou Oni-chan?" The duo replied in unison.

Jyou gave a gentle smile before nodding his head.

"Let's get you both washed up first alright?"

* * *

After what seems like an eternity, Jyou found himself dragging his feet down the stairs. He brought his hands back as he started to stretch them. The kids have insisted he told them a bed time story before they turn it for the night. Jyou didn't know how many stories he told however, all he knew was that it took them more than 3 stories before they slowly drifted off to a quiet slumber.

 _'buzz buzz'_

Jyou felt a vibration on his left thigh. He dug his hand into his jean's pocket, fishing out his phone to see who was calling him.

It was koushiro.

"Hi Koushiro-Kun."

"Good evening Jyou-san." Koushiro replied. "Sorry to bother you. But I just want to let you know, I finally manage to figure out what's wrong with your laptop."

"Oh you did?" Jyou's face brightened up. "That's great!"

"Yeap, I have made the necessary changes and it's working just fine."

"Oh thank you so much Koushiro-kun! You're a life saver!" Jyou chuckled. "I owe you one. I know! I will buy you a scrumptious meal tomorrow evening!"

Jyou heard the younger teen laughing.

"It's alright Jyou-san really.. Anything for a close friend. At least you won't have to frown upon the laptop shutting down on itself anymore. Well, probably for a few more months or so. And you can start catching up on your shows again."

He chuckled at the sentence.

"Thanks so much again Koushiro-CRAPPPP!" Jyou shrieked mid-sentence as he opened the door to the living room.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay Jyou-san?" Koushiro enquired.

Jyou took a minute to calm his nerves down, placing a hand over his chests as he starts to mildly stroke away the lingering heart attack he felt just awhile ago.

"Y-yea." He replied back after he got back his composure. "It's just that I'm baby seating for an old friend of mine. I didn't know he had an ugly looking clown statue."

"Oh. I see." Koushiro answered. "Well at least nothing bad happened."

"Yea I guess. The thing scared the hell out of me."

Koushiro merely let out a light hearted laugh. "So anyways, I guess I'll be hanging up then Jyou-san. Sorry to impose on you at such a late hour."

"No worries." Jyou replied. "See you then Koushiro-kun"

"Bye."

Jyou placed his phone back into his pocket before staring at the clown statue again.

Damn, the thing was freaky. Has it always been in the living room? He couldn't quite recall but then again, Kenzaki's living room has loads of stuffs in it.

Making his way to the sofa, Jyou planted his butt onto the sofa. He reached for the remote and casually switched on the television, hopping from channels to channels until he found one to his liking. Jyou leaned back into a more comfortable position as his eyes focused on the sitcom he was currently watching.

Yet, as time pass by he couldn't help but feel a little spooked out by the clown statue. He didn't know how to describe it, but he felt that he was being watched by the hideous clown.

"Damn it." Jyou cursed, which was something really rare for him to do. "I'm losing my nerves all because of a damn statue."

The scrawny teen switched off the television. He felt really silly for being scared by a mere statue but he couldn't shake off the feeling. Clapping his hands on his thighs, Jyou stood up from his seat and started making his way out of the room, walking past the clown statue. He flicked the switch off, but not before looking back at the darn thing for one last time. He felt himself shiver from the vibes he was getting.

As he entered the kitchen, which was directly opposite the guest room he was in seconds ago, he fished out his hand phone for the second time in the evening and started dialing Kenzaki's cell phone.

"Ah Jyou-san." Kenzaki answered moments later. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yea, the kids are sleeping already." He replied half heartedly, all the while looking back at the guest room where the hideous statue was.

There was a short moment of awkward silence.

"Hey kid, what's up? Everything okay?" the older man asked with a hint of concern lacing over his voice.

"Yeah, everything is okay." Jyou cracked up an awkward laugh. "Well, this is just going to sound really really silly. But I'm getting freaked out a little by the clown statue you've got in your guest room."

"Sorry, a what?"

"You know the creepy looking clown statue in your guest room. Please don't be offended." Jyou said, his eyes never leaving the guest room.

Jyou waited patiently for his reply, Kenzaki haven't given him any reply whatsoever and Jyou feared he might have upset the older man's feelings unintentionally.

"Kenzaki-san I'm-"

"Jyou." Kenzaki cut him over the line. Jyou thought he detected a slight hint of fear in the older man's voice.

What came shortly after was a horrifying revelation.

 _"We don't have a clown statue at home."_

Jyou froze at that very sentenced.

"JYOU!" Kenzaki said in a desperate tone. "Hurry up to the kid's room, lock the door behind you and call the police! Keep it together! We're on our way back!"

"JYOU!" Kenzaki called out his name once more when he didn't answered.

"Y-Yes!" Jyou stuttered.

As he let down his hand with the phone tightly grasped in it, Jyou tried his very best to stay calm and composed. He had to, even if he was a nervous piece of crack. He had to make sure whoever this person was, that he never know of his new found knowledge. One cock up on his side and he could kiss his and the kid's ass goodbye.

However, rather than heeding Kenzaki advice Jyou made a mad dash for the stairs. He skipped a few polished wooden steps as he ascended, all the while muttering both God's and Gomamon's name. Jyou entered the kid's room and abruptly shut the door tight. He clumsily back away from the door and felt himself bumped into the kid's drawer when there wasn't any more room left to move back.

"Jyou Oni-Chan?"

Jyou turned to face both Kenji and Kushina who had stirred from their sleep due to his actions. The twins were staring at him, wondering what was going on. Before Jyou could reply them, he heard feet scuffling from the first floor up the stairs.

"SHIT!" He exclaimed.

Thinking fast, he proceeded to push the twins' wardrobe against the door, barricading themselves in just before the clown intruder had chance to get in.

 _BAM!_

"AH!" The twins screamed. Jyou himself jolted away from the door, joining the kids and adopting a defensive stance should the need to defend them arise, though he didn't feel like he could even at all defend himself from whoever was trying to harm them.

 _BAM!_

There was another violent knock to the door and all 3 of them screamed in unison once more as they began cowering in fear. The intruder was working his way with the door knob.

"Jyou Oni-Chan" the twins croaked as tears begin to form in their eyes.

"I-it's going to be alright!" Jyou said, trying to sound brave for the kids but even he could tell that from his voice that he didn't at all sound confident.

" _Open up little piggies."_ A voice spoke, with a rather devious sounding laughter shorted after.

Jyou felt his blood ran cold upon hearing it. By now the kids are crying hysterically in his arms and there was nothing he could do to calm them. How could he when there was a mad man dressed up as a clown trying to kill them?

' _CRACK!'_

 _Not good! The door is almost giving in!_

"Oh God!" Jyou cried out.

Just then, sounds of sirens started resonating throughout the neighborhood and a series of blue and red lights caught the corner of Jyou's eyes. He diverted his attention towards the window and his face immediately lit up.

Help has arrived.

* * *

While Jyou was in the horrifying situation, Kenzaki called the police while making his way back to the house with his wife. The kids and he managed to escape out of what would have ended up in a mass killing due to his actions.

Jyou watched from the steps of the entrance as the police whisked the clown intruder away. Letting out a sigh, he focused his attention towards Kenzaki and his family. He couldn't quite believe what just happened, being so close to death and all. Kenzaki noticed him staring at them and beckoned Jyou to come.

"Thank you so much kiddo!" Kenzaki said gratefully, hugging the teen. "We wouldn't know what we would have done if it wasn't for you."

"No worries at all Kenzaki-San." Jyou replied "I'm just glad everything is back to normal."

It turns out that this clown intruder had been hiding in the premises of Kenzaki's house for a whole week, and taking advantage of its massive space and rooms, he managed to avoid detection from any of the family members. Well, the twins have spotted him quite a number of times but when they told their parents about it, they passed it off as a joke. They only started taking things seriously when Jyou called to complain about the same clown statue that their kids have been telling them the whole week. The clown intruder was just moving around the guest room when Jyou entered unceremoniously and as such he just froze in place.

* * *

 **This story is based on the story of the clown statue. As with the previous story in chapter 1, there are many variations to this but I opted to take a less horrible outcome for our hero. Cheers guys!**


End file.
